


【瑶墨】Call Me Maybe

by most100



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Colleague AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 同事AU





	【瑶墨】Call Me Maybe

靖佩瑶掏钥匙开家门，手机丢到沙发上，先钻进浴室洗了个澡。恰逢周末，他刚和同事聚会回来，难免一身味，赶快在浴室里把这点什么所谓烟火气冲干净，就可以去床上静心参睡禅。

他正要躺着，突然找不到手机，脑子泡过酒精难免有些迟钝，想了好一会儿才记起在沙发上，下午开会他设了静音，从沙发里把手机挖出来，发现秦子墨正给他打微信电话。他俩回来一起打的车，秦子墨先到，他喝的不算太多确定还能独立回家，靖佩瑶就放心回自家了，现在秦子墨给他打电话，可能是落了什么东西在他这儿或车上。

靖佩瑶实在有些累，盘算着如果不是什么要紧事就明天再帮他找。他一面接起电话，一面回卧室躺下，电话那头却没声音，大概是脑子不清醒瞎按手机又睡着了，他正要挂断，手机里却有了声响。

——那是一声喘息。

他屏住了呼吸，仔细听电话那头，直到更为清楚的喘气声第二次传来，原本朦胧的想法逐渐清晰。喘息很轻，带着一丝颤抖，又像带着爪子一点点挠着，在静谧的夜里平添几分暧昧，绮思兜兜转转溜进心里去。

靖佩瑶闭上眼，想起聚会上的事情。秦子墨皮肤薄，几杯酒喝下去脸上微微泛红，他嫌麻烦就没戴眼镜，近视难聚焦，发亮的眼睛乌溜溜到处看，但谁也没真正进他眼里。当时光顾着听彼此的玩笑话，现在脑子里却都是秦子墨一张一合湿润的红艳嘴唇，和解了两颗扣子后露出的小片锁骨。不能怪他乱瞄，漂亮的同事坐在对面，他自然而然就多看了两眼。只有他们二人在出租车上的时候，车开过隧道，昏黄光影一道一道掠过靠窗放空的秦子墨脸上，白净的脖颈隐在黑暗里，只有一点点的精巧轮廓，一只手仿佛就能攥住。

电话那头喘息加重了不少，能听见身体与布料的摩挲声，喉间偶尔藏不住呻吟，他在舌尖咂出了些甜味。要想早睡就真得堵着这张嘴，用手捂着说不定要被舔手心，秦子墨一向爱小零嘴，舌头总不太安分，容易引发色情的联想。待他回过神来，自己的手已经老老实实往下伸，握住了阻拦他睡眠的障碍之一。

他听见呻吟里还带着哭腔时，一阵酥麻从耳畔直蔓延到胸口，心里潮湿发热，手里的动作更快了些。靖佩瑶还没见秦子墨真正哭过，春天的时候流感多发，办公室里人少了一半，他在流感肆虐前病刚好，躲过了一劫，去找秦子墨讲工作的事情。秦子墨一早上打了好多个喷嚏，戴着口罩满眼眶是晶亮的泪，就那么可怜兮兮地坐着抬头看他，他一时之间竟然忘了脑子里要说的话，只想着到底泪什么时候会落下来，直到秦子墨抽了张纸擦掉眼泪，他心里还有些惋惜。秦子墨脾气好又爱闹，被人开玩笑欺负常有的事，有时候难过了就去茶水间里一个人待着，靖佩瑶没舍得太欺负他，过了界就没意思，他私心不想让秦子墨因为别人难过，然而他又想亲眼看看到底眼泪落下来是什么情状，隔着手机只能听着颤抖的哭腔挠心。

他听着另一个人的喘息，手里动作也没停，脑子里尽是些下流幻想，直到他在对方高潮的时刻听见了一个熟悉的名字。

那是靖佩瑶自己。

  
秦子墨盯着那个近一个小时的通话记录出神，最终还是在对话框里打字：

【瑶哥，我们昨晚还打过电话吗，我喝断片了，什么都不记得……】

靖佩瑶一直到下午才回他，说本来自己要睡了，他喝醉了打电话过来侃天说地，还要唱歌，把他折腾得要命。

秦子墨只记得他们开始喝酒那会儿的事，后面大脑一片空白，没想到自己喝醉了比醒着还能闹腾，暗道喝酒真的误事，连忙和靖佩瑶道歉。靖佩瑶说没关系，让他好好休息。他翻身下床，去浴室一看，咋还打了个手枪，真是精力旺盛，顿时有了自己不是弱鸡的错觉。

他总觉得忘记了什么重要的事情，但这周都过得顺风顺水，上班没迟到，客户没找他麻烦，也没怎么加班，他有些飘飘然，原本说好一个月都要修身养性不去外边玩，还是没忍住部门同事的邀约，周五晚上又跟着大家快乐去了。虽然不是一个部门，但靖佩瑶和他们部门关系不错，这次他来也不奇怪。他们吃完饭转场去KTV，有人过生日，加上最近老板没抽风，心里没负担玩起来自然开心，上回只是四五个男同事聚会，这回男男女女都有，有人提议玩国王游戏。

秦子墨拿的是4号，他的生日月份，他偷偷做法希望别玩太大，生日之神请赐予他好运。他往斜对面看去，靖佩瑶坐在点歌台旁的椅子上点歌，手里也抓着牌，他前两周去理过头发推了鬓角，现在略微长出来显得柔和干净。这周他总想着那通电话，忘记两个人聊了什么真的可惜，毕竟在这之前，他们最长的一通电话只有半小时，其中有二十八分钟在谈工作。秦子墨甚至说不好他俩熟不熟，不熟吧，也一起吃过饭喝过酒，熟吧，彼此离开公司之外的生活其实毫不相干。他们始于同事，似乎也就止于同事了，想到这里，他都不知道应该后悔自己喝断片忘记聊天内容，还是后悔只有喝醉才敢给靖佩瑶打电话。

怀着心事似乎更容易中招，当他听到4号要和8号互相喂酒，8号还是似乎对他有意思的女同事之后，心想也许这周的好运就在此结束了。秦子墨把牌翻出来，认命地端起自己的杯子去8号女同事那儿。他坐在边上，得绕一圈经过点歌台，瞅见靖佩瑶也笑着想看热闹，心里一叹，不曾想靖佩瑶伸手揽住了他的肩，低声在他耳边说了句话。

 “别喝多了，等会儿有事和你说。”说话时的热气让秦子墨半边身子都要麻了，他俩能有什么悄悄话说，秦子墨觉得费解。

出来玩是一回事，秦子墨本身对人家没那个意思，酒喂完了就算了，大家又说他就坐那儿吧回去也麻烦，他坐在两个女同事之间，加上老被起哄，就有点儿坐立难安。游戏还在继续，后面好几轮都没抽到他，眼看时间也差不多了，就玩最后一把，抽的2号和5号。

秦子墨低头一看，自己是2号，他到处望，才发现5号是靖佩瑶。

 “玩什么？”靖佩瑶问国王。

国王是今天的寿星，考虑到大家都累了，就说：“要不你俩互相说件糗事。”大家都说不好玩，秦子墨太多糗事了，数都数不过来。

 “年会我们两个部门搞了个表演嘛，好像是老板的卸妆水盖子不见了，就靖佩瑶弄的。”秦子墨说，“他不好好盖，就在那儿玩，然后盖子咻一下飞出去，不知道去了谁的桌子下面，好像现在都找不到。”

“我已经录音了，小靖以后每天早上都要给大家买咖啡，不然我就去老板那儿打报告！”有人闹道，大家都说好，周一开始执行。

靖佩瑶笑笑不反驳，轮到他爆料秦子墨。

 “上周我们几个同事去喝酒，回家之后呢，有个人给我打电话，”靖佩瑶顿了顿，望向秦子墨，秦子墨没来由地心慌，“拉着我唱歌唱了一个多小时，第二天早上这个人告诉我，昨晚他什么都给忘了，睡得可好，而我失眠了好久。”

 

他俩又按照惯例打一辆车回家，还捎了一个同方向的女同事。他们先送女同事再拐回去，都没喝得太多，秦子墨在高架桥上开了车窗，风灌进来让他清醒了些。

“子墨，”秦子墨听见身边靖佩瑶和他说话，就转过头，靖佩瑶摊着手看他，“我没带家钥匙。”

秦子墨“啊”了一声，第一反应是看自己的，正乖乖躺在包里。他知道靖佩瑶有丢三落四的毛病，有次出差去机场才发现身份证没带，钥匙没带都算正常状况。

 “那先去我家吧……”秦子墨有点不好意思，“得先和你说，我家有那么一点点乱。”

靖佩瑶表示理解。秦子墨领着人上楼，在电梯里偷偷找朋友问暗恋的同事来家里应该怎么表现，又把手机收起来。秦子墨把门打开，进去开灯，等靖佩瑶也进来再去关门。他满脑子都是把能塞的都先塞进衣柜，关了门就想溜去卧室，却被拉住了手腕。

 “别急，”靖佩瑶把他拉回来，凑近道，“先跟你说个事儿。”

他们虽然身形相仿，但终究差了几厘米，秦子墨习惯了仰头，此刻被他弄得心烦意乱。靖佩瑶的手很热，环着他的手腕，他自己都能感觉到一跳一跳的脉搏。

“刚刚说的那件事，失眠是真的，唱歌是假的，你信吗？”  
秦子墨背靠着门，他俩的距离很危险，他心里仍觉得对方是在和他开玩笑，但直觉告诉他，靖佩瑶说的是真的。

“其实我不该接电话，因为你一句话也没和我说。”靖佩瑶垂眼看他微张的唇，他的语速很慢，秦子墨知道他的伎俩，像深夜节目的主播讲故事吊人胃口，乌黑的瞳仁吸着人往深渊去。

而那个铺垫已久的答案终于在此刻揭晓：“子墨，你喜欢我。”

秦子墨像被丢进热汤里一样无措，他垂着头算是默认，心里在尖叫哎呀不是，又觉得大概是自己表现得实在太明显了，连当事人都清清楚楚。靖佩瑶又走近一些，两人身体紧贴，他揽着秦子墨的腰，在耳边说：“……这么喜欢我，所以打飞机也在想我啊？”

他刻意压低了声音，从耳道里灌进去，像道惊雷震得秦子墨大脑一片空白。

秦子墨猛地抬头看靖佩瑶，张着嘴说不出话来，身体忽冷忽热，活像从冰火里滚了一遭。他不知道这是靖佩瑶说实话还是在骗他，但那天早上的确是——

靖佩瑶叹了一声，把他搂近怀里轻声哄他：“没事儿没事儿，正常现象。”

秦子墨差点当场羞耻昏厥，埋在靖佩瑶胸口脸熟得像虾，大脑充血又闻着靖佩瑶衬衣的味道，觉得没脸再活在世上：“天要亡我……”

“幸好你没打给别人，”靖佩瑶低头去找他的嘴唇，“不然能把我气死。”

秦子墨推开他一些，问：“我那天晚上说什么了？”

靖佩瑶又到他耳边说了几句话。

“不可能，靖佩瑶你骗我，我不可能这么……这么不要脸！”秦子墨嚷得脸红脖子粗，靖佩瑶只好又按着他。

“我也在想你，”靖佩瑶吻他的嘴唇，舌尖划过唇瓣，“想亲你，想约你出去，也想在家里操你。”

“你可闭嘴……”秦子墨还没说完，就被靖佩瑶按着后脑勺里里外外亲了一遍。

哼，男人，想我也不主动打电话给我。秦子墨暗想。  
  



End file.
